The Road Untraveled
by AngelEyes712
Summary: Sarah finds herself trapped between the man she left and the one who left her. Should she travel down the unknown path of fear or run back to the path she's most familar with?
1. Letter from the Author

To my dearest Readers,

How long have you been waiting for a great story that will touch your lives?

One that isn't of fairytales that you can only hope to achieve but of real love, passion, and hope. Something that God willing everyone should recieve.

This is one of the stories.

The characters will be coming to life to a point that you will be troubled when they are, rejoicing as they do, and crying as you close the book. Whether that is happy or sad tears is up too you.

You, reader decide how this story takes place. T

his is a book about you.


	2. Sun Warrior

**Tell me what you think? *puzzled look***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

_"Babe, if you could please just listen to me. I'm not saying you shouldn't do it, it's a great oppurtunity and i'm proud of you, I just think this is going to be a stretch for our relationship."_

_"We've been together for two years now. If we got through that, whose to say we can't get through two weeks away from each other? You have nothing to worry about. I love you."_

Here it is two years from then exactly, the same amount of time John and I were together, and I can still replay the exact words he said in my head. It's like his voice is stuck on repeat haunting me to no end. What changed his mind? Why didn't he come back? I could have done something different.

No, I have to tell myself. He left by his own choice and no one could have made him stay. Except I should have been able too. He should have wanted to stay for me, but he didn't.

I curled my feet further under my lap. Staring out at the sun that was just now breaking. The sun is brave you know? It goes on raising every single day even when people are so bi-polar about loving and hating it. But does it care? No. It just goes on with its day. It's a warrior.

I wanted to be like that sun, and for some reason unknown to me I feel like today is going to be that day that starts that journey. I finished sipping my chocolate and walked to my antique fridge. Hanging on the door was a picture of John and I. I took it down, and put in a box. I'm moving forward.

Today is the day.


	3. Permanent

**Please review, it makes my insides all happy :D Thanks to my readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. Living on Main street had it's advantages and disadvantages. For one all I had to do was walk outside my door and I was instantly greeted with the city lights, but unfortunately that meant I was greeted with the city noise too.

Weaving in and out of the various people I kept my head glued to ground. Today I was on a mission. Did I know where I was going? No, not at all, but I knew that I'd know I was there when I got there. Where ever that may be. There was a certain magical feeling about today. And although I could have just shrugged it off for bad gas, I decided it was something else entirely. It was fate.

My body slammed into something hard and I was shoved to the ground. I looked up and a massive 6 foot who knows what, was staring down at me._ "Sorry Miss."_ Could this be it? Could fate really have just handed my love too me? Unfortunately no, he helped me up and I continued walking. Away from him, away from my hopes.

I finally stumbled across a small building tucked into the corner of the lot. It's awning was faded from too much of that sunshine we talked about earlier. The blinking neon light screamed _"OPEN"._ I slipped inside and noticed the environment. Happy, laughter. Everything that I possibly wanted.

The walls were caked with a dark purple and everything else was either white or black. A tattoo shop. A man with bronzed skin and large muscles walked up to me. I immediately shot my gaze down, just in case he thought I was staring. Which I was, but I had no intention of allowing him the privilege of knowing that.

_"Hello there, welcome to Randy's Rage. What can I help you with today?"_

His eyes pierced into mine. I gulped just so that I could answer.

_"Um, just browsing."_

I glanced around and found a spinning rack displaying examples of previous tattoos and kept myself looking busy. My eyes kept wandering over to him glancing at his demeanor. He was hot, there was no denying it. But there was something else, something about him seemed off.

Then it clicked, he had to be a wrestler like John. The build, the skin, the stare. It was all there. My guard immediately shot up. I was not about to get snubbed over by some player who knew he could get whoever he wanted, he was not about to get me. Not, that he wanted me anyways.

He headed towards me, and I took a deep breath. I was fighting a deep battle with myself, should I be open with him, or not?

_"I think I have just the tattoo for you."_

_"Really, i'm just looking."_

_"Well look at this one."_

I stared down at the piece of paper before me. It was a small anchor with a bow wrapped around it, and the saying_ "You can't sink me."_ And I was hooked.


	4. Wise Words

**Thanks for reading, and I hope everyone had a great holiday :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

I glanced at the fresh ink on my shoulder blade and smiled. After my tattoo the man whom I now know as Randy invited me out for coffee the next morning. I gladly accepted and was now trying to figure out what was considered appropriate attire for a coffee date.

I mean casual incounter with a stranger. I didn't really think I was ready for anything just yet and besides i had just met the guy. The fact that I was even meeting with him was leaps and bounds past my comfort zone but my curiousity got the best of me.

After finally deciding on a striped half shoulder shirt and denim, I placed my hair into a bun, and headed to the local coffee shop. _"La' Coffee."_ Bad, name..Good coffee. Once I was there, I saw Randy up towards the counter. I smiled at him and he nodded towards the menu. I frantically searched for something inexpensive and something I still liked.

_"May I have the Carmel Frappe please?"_

_"Ahh, a sweet girl?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Your coffee choice."_

_"Oh yes, I hate plain coffee. Shoot I hate plain men."_

Embarassed my own comment I quietly chuckled and we headed to a corner booth. I slipped into my seat and we sat there quietly sipping our drinks. I decided to start the conversation and for some reason this time it wasn't completely awkward.

_"So, how'd you know?"_

_"Know what?"_

_"That'd I'd like that tattoo?"_

_"It just seemed so you."_

"_How?"_ My curiousity was peeking.

_"You looked so determined when you got into my shop but after looking around for a while that confidence completely faded."_

_"Yeahh, something like that."_

_"May I ask what that mission was about?"_

_"Just looking for a change."_

_"Ahh, you can change the body, but not the heart i'm afraid."_

_"Tell me about it."_

I drank some more frappe and waited for him to say something more. Then I remembered the wrestling thought I had before, perhaps it wasn't so rude to ask about that either.

_"You wrestle?"_

_"Yes, but not big time yet. Just another passion of mine. Do you like wrestling?"_

_"Used to."_

He stared questionly but I just shrugged my shoulders. Randy took the hint and then got up. I stared at him questionly and he grabbed a book off the bookshelf.

_"Do you like reading?"_

_"I love it."_

_"And you read the whole book?"_

_"Well of course."_

_"Then why are you only reading your first few chapters?"_

_"What?"_

_"You are so stuck on the first few chapters and what happened then, that every time you try to read further you keep getting caught up in the details of the other chapters. Your never going to reach the end that way."_

I can only imagine that my face showed complete shock and I closed my eyes.

"That was.." I stopped trying to think of the right words.

_"The truth."_

He nodded his head and bid me goodbye. And I was left, staring at the book, and at my own truth.


	5. Memories

**Short chapter, Sorry. Update tonight, or tomorrow. Tell me what you think guys? Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

_"So who is this new guy your so facinated with?"_

Emma always wanted to hear the juicy gossip. She was horrible at keeping it to herself but she had always been there for me. And so therefore was my best friend.

_"His name is Randy, he's so handsome, and works at the tattoo shop."_

_"As in Randy at Randy's Rage?"_

_"Yeah, do you know him?"_

_"Yes!" _She squeeled_. "He did Eric's tattoo. Your right, he is a cutie. And so seductive."_

_"No, seductive is not the word."_

_"Mmkay whatever you say. So you went on a date?"_

_"Not really a date, just a get to know each other."_

_"Right, miss i'm not ready to date anyone even though John was a loser."_

"_He was not! He just..."_

I got up fustrated. Although I was making improvement my heart still was attached to him. Emma got up and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

_"I know. Calm down. It takes time, you really loved him."_

_"I sure did." Maybe I still do, but I kept that part to myself. "Anyways what should I do?"_

_"Go see him."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, he likes you."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Have I ever been wrong?"_ I gave her a look. _"No, I haven't."_

After Emma left I looked up the tattoo shop's phone number. After hesitating several times I finally got the courage and dialed the number.

_"Randy's Rage, this is Thomas can I help you?"_

Thomas who was he?

_"Uhm, is Randy there?"_ My voice was so shakey there was no way he couldn't have heard it through the phone.

"_Yes mam' one moment."_

I paced the floor and my dog lucky started wagging his tail. I couldn't tell you why I was so nervous just something about calling him seemed so intimidating, especially after talking to him last time.

_"Hey?"_

_"Uh, hi. This is Sarah."_

_"Oh hey, you need another apointment?"_

_"Actually, I was wondering if perhaps we could talk again?"_

_"Well i'm quite busy at work but i'll tell you what I have a match tonight at 7 at Building One, if you want to swing by."_

_"Yeah of course, Definently, I'll be there."_

He chuckled.

_"Mmkay, see you then."_

I hung up the phone and hit myself in the forehead. What was I agreeing too? A wrestling match? This is going to bring up so many bad memories of John and I. What was I getting myself into? Whatever it was, it could not mean anything but trouble.


	6. PinFall

**Review? btw, forgot to say I own none of the characters or music or other references used in this. I'm not that rich ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

The arena was packed with people from wall to wall. I'd never seen an indie circut so full. I found a seat in the second row next to two obnoxious teens. It was a spot so I guess I couldn't complain. The boys started eye balling but as soon as they saw Randy headed towards me they backed off a little.

_"Hey, nice to see you came."_

_"Gotta see if you actually got moves."_

_"Oh I got moves."_

He winked at me and walked away and I breathed a sigh of relief. Today probably wouldn't be as bad as I thought. A tan muscular guy walked onto the ring _"I know that blood will be spilt and if you wont then I will. My grave will never be filled its either kill or be killed._" I snickered at his music. Then Randy came out strutting his way to the ring already covered in some oil to look like he actually did something.

About five minutes into the match I started getting really into it. Screaming BOO whenever the other man hit Randy. Of course at end Randy won. And I was so happy. He walked over to my side of the ring and high fived me _"told you"_ he whispered.

The arena cleared out and after making sure no one was looking I hopped the baricade and made my way to the ring. I slid in and practiced my diva poses. _"You wanna go? huh, huh, I can take you." _

_"Who you talking to?_" I jumped. I was completely embarassed that anyone even heard me.

Randy laughed and slipped into the ring with me. He was freshly showered and I breathed in his scent. Trying my best to hide the fact I was checking him out I turned my head.

_"Push me."_

_"What?"_

_"You wanted to fight, I heard you. Go ahead."_

_"I'm not hitting you."_

_"Fine."_

He swung his fist at me but stopped right before he hit me. My heart was pumping, I could literally feel my veins through my skin.

_"Jerk"_

I slapped him on his face and he grabbed it. Then smiled. I proceeded to punch him in the stomach and do everything I could to knock him down. But to be honest he really didn't budge at all. He slipped me over his shoulder and knocked me down.

I was breathing heavy and I couldn't tell if it was because of the wind being knocked out from me or because he was on top of me. The air was getting thicker as he leaned in, his stubble rubbing across my chin. I quickly rolled away.

_"Sorry, I shouldn't have.."_

I shoved him one more time and pronoucned_ "I win."_ Then crawled out of the ring. I winked at him on the way out, and headed out the door.


	7. Tattoo

**Chapter 6:**

I met Randy at the tattoo shop again. The bigger guy in the back nudged the other to go get Randy.

_"Hey, it's fine. I'm cool waiting. He's busy."_

They shrugged and I sat down looking at a tattoo book. John never wanted me to have any tattoos said I looked perfect just the way I was. I'm thinking I didn't or why would he leave someone so perfect. I started to get down and mentally slapped myself. Here was this other amazing guy Randy whom I happened to kinda like and I was stuck on my past just like he said.

_"Hey. Give me just one minute I have to finish ringing her up."_

_"No problem."_

You couldn't help but notice the way his muscles streched at the arms of his shirt begging for more room. That was one of the many reasons I liked wrestlers. They kept in shape. But unfortuantly they often took their acting outside of the ring too.

Randy sat in the chair next to me and smiled a huge cheesy grin.

_"Happy to see me are we?"_ I giggled.

_"I thought you might not want to see me again after last night."_

_"Oh jeeze."_

_"What? I was pushing things to far, I understand."_

_"Randy, your fine. My gosh."_

_"Okay, Okay. So you want another tattoo?"_

_"Ha, no thank you. But mind if I watch you work?"_

_"If it's cool with the customers sure."_

The first customer didn't want me to watch. But the second - a larger older guy - said he dont' care. I followed them into the back room. And sat down in the chair usually meant for someone to hold the others hand. Randy began stenciling in this man's tattoo. It was a fox head with indian dresseage around it.

_"You indian?"_

_"Yeah, well my blood line is. It's just something special to me."_

_"Very cool. Randy does a good job."_

_"I know, been coming here for the past 4 years. He's never let me down once."_

Randy gently began applying pressure. His focus was all on this guy and his tattoo. Nothing else in the room mattered. And I wondered if he'd be like that with me too?


	8. Pleasent

**Thank you readers :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

The guy whose name I now knew to be Robert thanked Randy and headed out. I stayed in the tattoo room while Randy finished cleaning up. He began putting the sanitizer away and I reached for his arm.

_"Your really good at what you do, you know?"_

_"Thanks."_

I was beginning to understand that while Randy was good at talking when he had something important to say, tiny chit chat didn't matter much to him. He sat with his feet facing towards me and I started laughing.

_"What? Did I do something funny?"_

_"Nooo..." I tried hard not to smile._

_"Tell me."_

_"You like me."_

_"And?"_

_"When you like someone your feet face towards them."_

_"Oh my goodness, where did you hear that?"_

_"Magazine."_

_"Go figure."_

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my feet off of the tattoo chair and spun them towards him.

_"There, you like me too."_

_"Nooppee."_

His puppy dog eyes were peering into mine and he began pouting. I started laughing harder.

_"Pretty please say you like me back? I'll be really nice."_

_"Never!"_ I jumped up and began moving around the room, daring him to come and get me. We chased each other around until I collapsed back onto the bench.

_"Get up."_

He moved my feet aside and sat next to me. Not even a hint out of breath.

_"I guess I like you a little bit."_

_"I knew it."_

Randy shoved me down and held his arm across me.

_"1...2...3... And she's down for the count."_

_"But..I still want to win."_

_"And how do you suggest that happens? Once your out your out."_

_"Unless you cheat."_

I sat up and kissed him on the sharp stubble of his cheek.

_"I think I win. That's 2-0."_

_"I'll let you win if it means more of that."_ He smiled.

Randy was something different. So deep but so fun to be around. I felt like I could spend forever with someone I barely knew. However I didn't know forever was about to change completely.


	9. The beginning of the End

**Happy New Year :D Review? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

Randy was suppose to come over today after his match. He told me he had some exciting news so I figured whatever it was had to be huge. I cooked a rather large spagetti dinner. I couldn't cook but I could sure make it look like it. I put a runner down the table and set up some candles. Cheesy but very effective.

The door bell rang about 18 times. And I don't feel like i'm exaggerating at all here. "I'm coming." I half yelled half laughed. Upon opening the door Randy was standing there with a dozen lillies. I took them from him and set them in a vase tunring around to give him a hug.

_"I'm sorry there wasn't any roses."_

_"It's fine, I kill flowers anyways."_

I offered a shrug and led him to the dining room table. I was anxious to hear what his good news was but even more anxious to hear what he thought about my spagetti. Perhaps he didn't like it. Or what if he was allergic? Thoughts were bouncing around my head like ping pong until I realized I looked extremely scared and flashed a smile.

_"So what's the big news?"_

_"Lets eat first. It looks delicious."_

_"It was nothing, but thank you."_

Truth be told it really was nothing. It was me going through my cabinets loking for the easiest and most tasteful thing I could and throwing it together right before he got here. I shifted uneasily in my seat as he put the first forkful in his mouth.

_"Good?"_

He nodded his head yes, his mouth still full of noodles.

"_Taste just like my moms."_

_"That's a good thing."_

_"Very."_

We finished our food with little conversation here and there but mostly just allowing the televisions' noise in the next room to fill the silence. After dinner I cleaned up the table and we moved to the living room to sit down. Randy's face lit up bright. I knew the news was good news and that he was more then excited to share it. If you've ever seen a kid in a candy store with money to buy the stuff, it was like that.

_"Soo..."_

_"Okay are you ready?"_

_"Yes, tell me."_

_"Well it's a once in a lifetime oppurtunity and i'm so excited."_

_"Come on spit it out."_

_"I signed a contract for WWE."_

My face went from a huge smile to a oh my gosh what just happened i'm going to cry now type of face. If that is even possible. Randy noticed my change of mood and scootched closer.

_"What's wrong, aren't you happy?"_

_"Of course i'm happy for you. That's amazing. That's your dream."_

This was true. I was extremely happy for him. But not for us.

"_You seem, upset."_

_"No, I just ..well nevermind it's in the past."_

I gave him a hug and all the memories of John came back.

_"What do you think happened to John?"_

_"Well you know what they say? Once your in you can't get out."_

_"They say that?"_

_"Well the WWE kind of takes up all your time. Who needs a relationship when you have all those hot fans and girls after you."_

_"Hello...Sarah..."_

Randy was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

_"Maybe I should go?"_

_"Um, please?"_

I smiled at him and watched as he walked out the door. His shoulders slumped and his good mood obviously erased. And as the door slammed I knew that was the end of our beginning.


	10. Visionary

**Chapter 9:**

_"So you just let him walk out like that?"_

_"You don't understand Emma."_

_"Your right, I don't. You just started liking the guy, and you don't want to see where it leads?"_

_"No I don't, you saw where John and I ended up after WWE."_

_"That was not the WWE's fault. That was John's plain and simple. And get over him, he caused you tears, why would you want to go back to that?"_

_"Because I love him."_

_"Love..You love him? Give me a break."_

Emma rolled her eyes and waved me goodbye. She was mad. I knew that, and I guess she had a right to be, but honestly she wasn't really thinking of me. Everytime I thought of Randy I thought of John, of his warm breath against my ears whispering secrets to me. And how the hell was I suppose to compare Randy to that?

Lucky came running in with the mail. It was a trick we taught him as a puppy. I pet his back and sat down on the couch resting my feet on his body. I truly was starting to think dogs were the only men I really needed in life. If you considered them that.

I flipped through the bills that were usual and stumbled across a red envelope. It was from Randy. You know when you get those feelings and you don't even have to see something to just know. It was like that.

I slipped open the evelope and pulled out a letter.

_"Dear Sarah, I'm no good at this, I won't pretend I am. But there is a hammer pounding in my head. I think it's pounding nails into my eyes. I can't see straight. Or perhaps it's the sound of my bones breaking. Like chalk slipping through your fingers during the rain. But no worries it's not so bad, it's just a big misunderstanding right? I guess i'll see you on the flip side."_

I gulped. Literally. I could envision exactly what he was saying and I didn't know why he said it. How could I hurt someone so badly that I didn't know? Was this love? I didn't understand. Emma claims I didn't love John. But I know I sure don't love Randy. I don't know him. But how well do you have to know someone to love them. One glance, One kiss, one moment?


	11. The Past

**Thinking about quitting this story because no one reviews/reads it anymore :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 -<strong>

I quickly grabbed my keys and ran out the door. My heart pumping with adrenialin. Racing through the traffic I stopped at Randy's house. I began pounding my fist on his door.

_"Damn it Randy open the door."_ Knowing full well he wasn't there, I began to weep. But continued unto the airport and up to the front desk. A lady with black hair sat there popping her gum. I thought they had some kind of etiquette for the work place.

"_Excuse me, can I help you?"_

_"Uhm, Randy.." _I paused to catch my breath.

_"Randy Orton, did he happen to get on a flight."_

_"Ahh so your the one."_

_"Uhm?"_

_"This is for you sweetheart, and you better run, the flight is about to leave."_

She slipped a piece of paper over to me and I noticed it was a ticket. I grabbed it and made a mad dash over to the terminal. I reached it just as they were closing and rammed my way inside. Thank you Randy..Thank you. I kept saying to msyelf. I read the seat number on the ticket. First Class seat 8.

I made my way to the front, smoothing my hair down. I was sure I looked a mess, sweat pouring down my back from the exercise I wasn't used to. I began looking for the aisle and found Randy with his headphones on. I tapped him on the shoulder and he smiled up at me. I took a deep sigh of relief.

Slipping his head phones off he hugged me. I took in his scent and the feel of his arms wrapped around me. It felt like home, like where I belonged.

_"You came?"_

_"Of course, I wasn't going to let you get away that easy."_ I smiled.

_"I was afraid you weren't going too. I'm sorry I upset you."_

_"You didn't. I just can't handle my past but i'm ready to now."_

_"Good because there is someone I want you too meet."_

_"Who?"_

_"He's a real cool guy, and now one of my good friends."_

_"Who?"_ I asked more urgently.

_"Sarah, meet John Cena, the wrestler! John, this is Sarah."_

I gulped and shut my eyes. Maybe I wasn't so ready to face my past.


	12. Speechless

**This chapter is for you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

_"Sarah...say hello."_

I glanced at John's face and could tell it was as shocked as mine. I unbuckled my seatbelt and ran to the bathroom on the plane. I began splashing cold water unto myself hoping that somehow it could wake me up from this nightmare. There was a knock on the door.

_"Sarah, you okay?"_

I could hear the genuine concern in Randy's voice.

_"Uh, yeah. Just give me a minute okay?"_

I wiped off my face with my sleeve and headed out to the seat. Randy gave me a confused look.

_"Sorry, I was just really nervous."_

I could tell my lie wasn't convincing but Randy was kind enough to let it slide.

_"It's alright, we'll just talk to him later."_

_"Yeah, later..."_

I popped my headphones into my ears and allowed the music to lull me to sleep. My cellphone started vibrating, it was a text from John. I ignored it and glanced over at Randy who must have fallen asleep too. I slowly began etching the lines of his face into my memory. I didn't want to forget a single detail.

Glancing over at John who was still texting me I cuddled up next to Randy. Well as best as you can on plane seats. Randy's eyes fluttered open for a second and closed again. I didn't want to screw this up over John, but I couldn't help reading the text.

_"Sarah? What are you doing here?"_

_"Are you really going to ignore me?"_

_"Whatever, you don't even know the situation."_

_"Please text me back..I'm sorry."_

I gave in and texted him back.

_"Are you fricken kidding me right now? I'm going to pretend this isn't breaking my heart into a million pieces and your right I don't know the story. Perhaps if you would have called I might have! Fuck you John. Leave me alone."_

I sent the message and realized the vulgar language was unlike me. But certain situations deserve it. And he was definently one of those situations. John must have recieved the message because he gave me puppy dog eyes. But it wasn't going to work this time, not like the other million times. I found myself curling up closer to Randy for protection, from John or myself I didn't know.


	13. Comfort

**Thanks :) Next chapter is intense, get ready. Truth will be spilled...and maybe blood will be too?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

_"Hey, were landing get up sleepy."_

Randy nudged my shoulder and I rolled my eyes.

_"Just five more minutes." I replied unhappily._

_"Yeah and i'd love to give them for you but our ride is waiting."_

I scrunched my face at him and grabbed my stuff from the compartment above us. I grabbed his hand with my free hand and we headed off the plane.

_"So whose our ride?"_

_"John."_

_"Ohh great."_ I caught myself and tried to do a smile. Randy looked at me puzzled.

_"That a problem?"_

_"No uh.."_ Think Sarah, think.

_"Uhm, I just think I made a bad first impression."_

_"Oh no worries, he's cool. Trust me."_

_"Yeah, of course."_

I smirked at the air to no one in particular. It was going to be a long ride to the arena.

John was standing next to his car and waved hello. Him and Randy did that bromance hug that men do and I stood back awkwardly. He tried to hug me but I backed up.

_"Sorry, hands are full?"_

Randy kept giving me side ways glances but I just shrugged it off. I'd later tell him I was just cranky from the lack of sleep. Better then having him mad at me.

I sat in the back and kept 'accidently' hitting John's seat. Obviously I was being immature about the whole matter but I didn't care at this point.

_"SARAHHH."_

_"What?"_

_"Were here."_

I fluttered my eyes open and rubbed them. Randy was leaning over me laughing.

_"What?"_

Man, maybe I was cranky.

_"You gotta little drool."_

I wiped it off and put it on him, then started laughing like a mad woman.

_"Your so gross!"_

I loved this feeling of comfort with him. I didn't have to pretend to be someone I wasn't, I could just be me. This gross obnoxious girl, who laughed too much. And it was completely okay with him.

_"Uh, guys?"_ John interrupted my thoughts.

_"Sorry."_ Randy apologized.

We headed inside and Randy immediatly went to his room to practice giving me a kiss and bidding me goodbye.

John walked up to me and I pretended I was studying something intensely although there was nothing to stare at.

_"Can I sit here?"_

_"Excuse me?"_ I said glancing at him.

_"Look, I really think we need to talk."_


	14. Shot to the Heart

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I hate being a senior. AHH.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 :<strong>

_"Fine, 10 minutes. Thats it."_

_"That's all I need."_

He continued to stare at me so I gave him the 'uhh go on' look. I wasn't about to make this easy on him. He was lucky he even got to sit by me.

_"Well first off I guess I should say i'm sorry."_ He paused.

_"Okay...Look I would have called, I was dumb for not doing it. But you have to hear me out, I thought I was doing the right thing. I knew I'd only be home probably about a month out of the year if that, and you deserve so much more then that. And if I called I thought it'd make it that much harder. I know i'm stupid but I was just trying to make it easier."_

I shook my head. I couldn't believe him.

_"Easier? Yeah because it's easier me wondering what i've done wrong all this time. Wondering how you could have left without saying goodbye. Yeah that sure made it easier on me John."_

_"Look I said i'm sorry okay. I can't change the past, I just want to change what we have now."_

_"What we have now? Are you fricken insane? We have nothing. Nothing John."_

John wiped the sweat off his hands and furrowed his brow.

_"Sarah, I love you. I always have, you think that there hasn't been one day that I haven't thought about you?"_

_"If you truly love me, then why now? Why decide to show up in my life after I finally found someone else."_

_"It's not like I had a choice. But it's fate. It has to be. Don't just throw it away for some guy."_

_"He's not just some guy. I like him a lot John. And heres the catch, he's ALWAYS been there for me like you weren't."_

_"And i'm trying to be now."_

_"Just forget it."_ I whispered as Randy walked up from his pre-workout.

_"Hey, I see you two are getting to know each other."_

_"Yeah, something like that."_ I scoffed.

Randy glanced awkwardly between us and sat down.

_"Babe, something wrong."_

_"No everythings just peachy. Lets go."_

Randy shot a look at John who just shrugged his shoulders. We walked out the door and I could feel John's glaze burning a whole in my back. I think it penetrated to my heart.


	15. Beat

**Chapter 14:**

I was debating on telling Randy right then that I knew John. But it wasn't worth it. It was his first friend in the wwe, and who should I be to break that bond. I put in my headphones and watched as they were joking around with each other. I wondered if John knew I was hurting in the back of his head, or if it was all fun and games for him.

_"Mcdonalds, or Burger King?"_

_"Whichever."_ I shrugged.

"_We'll talk later."_ Randy mouthed to me, I mouthed back _"okay_" and he turned around.

I didn't really think we had much to talk about. I suppose we did, but nothing that I was going to tell him. Maybe i'd blame it on pms, or jet lag or something.

_"Alright, so whats going on?"_

Randy flopped on the bed next to me and nugged me. I just turned my head and stared at him. I was used to guys (John) who didn't care what was going on. Why did Randy always want to talk.

_"How do you know somethings going on?"_

_"Your a talker, and you weren't talking tonight at dinner."_

_"You guys, were having fun, I didn't want to interupt."_

_"Fine..You don't have to tell me. But i'm still here for you."_

_"Thanks."_

I put on a slight smile and we layed down next to each other. The silence was bliss for me, a certain sort of relief.

_"Is it John?"_

I glared at Randy.

_"No.."_

"_You just look so irritated everytime he is around. I don't want that to be the case. I don't have to hang out with him."_

_"Oh stop, he's your friend. I'm fine. I promise."_

I gulped silently and hoped he couldn't see it. I wasn't fine with him being friends with John..or maybe I just wasn't fine with John being around me. I didn't like the thought of having to be friends with him.

_"You need to stop worrying so much, I don't want your pretty little head to get wrinkles."_

I grabbed the pillow behind my head and whipped it at him. Then I fixiated it unto his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was a sad thing.

His heart was beating for me, while mine was beating for someone else.


	16. Truth be Told

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

I woke up to orange juice and a note from Randy. "Out with John, be back soon. x" I sat up and drank the orange juice, clearing out my dry throat. I hoped I wasn't snoring, then I realized I could have been crying. I glanced into the mirror across from the bed and touched my face. Nope, no tears.

Sitting on the bed for a few minutes flipping through the channels, I got restless and called John's mom. I know it may seem awkward, calling my ex's mom. But she always was there for me, sometimes more than for John. Which is bad, but in my case..I knew she'd be on my side.

_"Hey, Carol."_

_"Sarah."_ She pipped. "_How have you been?"_

_"I've been good, thanks. What about you?"_

_"Well you know how Mr. Cena gets but I've been great. It's been a while, how are things?"_

_"Well...Your son is here."_

_"Oh, great!, are you two thinking about getting back together."_

I bit my tongue. I wasn't exactly sure how she was going to handle the news. Her hopes were set so high to have me as a daughter in law. She even had the whole wedding plan.

_"Uhm, actually. I'm dating someone..and the problem..he's best friends with John."_

_"Aw bummer, Well if they aren't killing each other what's wrong?"_

_"I think they might only be nice since I haven't told them about each other yet."_

_"SARAH."_ I could tell she tried not to raise her voice.

_"I know..."_

_"Listen hun, you have to tell him before one of them gets hurt. You know what I want, but it's not me whose going to be dealing with the reprocussions, it's you."_

_"Thanks Mrs. Cena. I guess i'll just think on it for a while."_

_"Let me know how it goes."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

I shut the phone and rubbed my forehead. I had to tell him. Everything in me was telling me I should. And so was his mom, and momma always knows best, right? I wrote down what I was going to say. Scribbling out everything as I went. Finally I gave up and shoved my face into the pillow. Giving into the tears that were waiting to fall.

There was a knock at the door but I felt like my tears were chaining me to the bed so I stared there. There was a soft creak and Randy peaked his head on.

_"Babe?"_

I waved him away with my hand and he came and sat by me rubbing his hands through my hair. It really had the opposite effect though, I began crying harder.

_"Promise me something?"_

_"Perhaps. go ahead."_

_"Hear me out?"_

_"About what?"_

I turned towards his face. It was so conscerned. I felt bad, I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to hurt anyone. But I had too, or else weren't we all going to get hurt.

_"I have..something to tell you."_

And the look on his face fell.


	17. Too late to apologize?

**Might post another chapter tonight. 3 you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

_"I dated John..a long time ago."_

He kept staring at me, so I went on.

_"He left me, with no warning. I'm with you now."_

The only way I knew he was listening was by his jaw clenching. Other then that I got no response. Maybe I should justify myself.

_"I would have told you sooner, honestly. But you and him seemed such good friends, I didn't want to wreck that."_

_"I need to go out, okay? Just a few hours. I'll be back."_

I nodded my head at him and closed my eyes. Trying to look away before the tears fell. He slammed the door behind him. He was pissed to say the least. I grabbed for my phone and called John.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"No i'm not okay you arrogant prick."_

_"What the hell, where is this coming from?"_

_"You just can't let me be happy can you?"_

He sighed into the phone.

_"You told him didn't you?"_

I clicked the phone shut. and curled myself into a ball until I heard a knock at the door.

_"Leave me alone" _I shouted.

_"It's me."_


	18. Changing

**Chapter 17:**

_"Go away."_

_"I know it's not locked..you never locked doors."_

I heard the handle turn, and silently cursed to myself. I really had to get better at locking doors.

_"What do you want?"_ I growled at him.

_"Your hurt, I wanted to make sure you were okay."_

John sat unto the edge of the bed. As soon as he did I got up and scooched away.

_"Really? You have the balls to ruin my relationship with Randy and then want to come and see if i'm okay?"_

_"I didn't ruin your relationship."_

_"You came into my life..and that's what you always did, you always ruined everything."_

_"Is that so? Because last I remember I made everything better, I was always there for you, You were the happiest you ever were when you were with me."_

_"Then you left."_

_"I told you that wasn't my fault."_

_"Nothing ever is John!"_

I curled my fist and began hitting him, slowly at first then faster and faster until both my fist were jabbing into his chest, arms, and where ever they could land. John curled his arms around my body holding me to him. I began crying more into his shirt.

_"I didn't want it to be this way."_ He whispered.

There are times in life when certain moments stand out to you. The world froze around me and I played the imaginary tape of him saying that over and over again.

_"I didn't either."_ I found myself wondering.

_"Then why does it have to be?"_

_"Because even though the past doesn't change, the future has too."_

He shook his head at me, bit his lip and left.


End file.
